coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9023 (28th October 2016)
Plot Michelle feels guilty for considering an abortion which would be devastating to Steve. Leanne assures her that it wouldn't be an act of selfishness. Seb explains to Faye that he was going to steal the woman's purse to buy things for her. She's pleased. Beth arrives home and finds that Kirk has written 'no thanks' on her note. Amy confronts Michelle about the abortion. Michelle has to admit that there might be something wrong with the baby but Amy has doubts as she's already thinking about an abortion before she knows the facts. Beth tries again to win Kirk over by leaving the dog outside the salon flat and begging him to return to her. He agrees to come home. Michelle barges into the bistro kitchen and demands that Robert keep her private affairs to himself. He's annoyed that she has such a low opinion of him. Backing down, she admits that she's wound up as Steve could have a hereditary illness. When Robert shows her sympathy, Michelle confides in him she doesn't think she's strong enough to cope with what's ahead. Robert tells her she's amazing and tough from what he's seen of her. Alya sketches a design for the new kebab shop uniforms and asks Sinead to do a mock-up. Sinead grudgingly agrees. As Johnny continues to be dismissive, Alya offers to leave if business isn't booming within three weeks. Michelle tells Amy that she'll have the baby either way, while Leanne tells Nick the same about her baby and that she'll understand if he wants to leave her should it have MD. He pledges to stand by her. Caz turns on the waterworks when Tyrone walks past her. Fooled, he offers her a drink and a sympathetic ear in the Rovers. The neurosurgeon tells Peter that Ken is aphasic and can't understand what people are saying. Caz feeds Tyrone a lie that Maria is bombarding her with threatening texts. He's taken in. Dev likes Alya's design but Sinead is annoyed when she doesn't mention her input to him. Ken becomes frustrated with his condition and indicates to Peter that he doesn't want any visitors. Robert gets Tracy to relent over Peter being at No.1 to give Steve and Michelle space. Michelle is grateful to him. The McDonalds celebrate when Steve is given the all-clear. Cast Regular cast *Caz Hammond - Rhea Bailey *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Seb Franklin - Harry Visinoni *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Rana Habeeb - Bhavna Limbachia *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford Guest cast *Neurosurgeon - Kaye Brown Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *2a Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Underworld - Factory floor *Nick's Bistro - Kitchen *Rosamund Street *8 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield General - Ken's room Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Michelle assures Amy that she's going to have the baby, and the results of Steve's tests are revealed; Caz lies to Tyrone about Maria sending her abusive texts; and Dev approves of Alya's uniform designs, though she fails to give Sinead any of the credit. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,470,000 viewers (9th place). Notable dialogue Michelle Connor: "I think this baby's going to have a great life with us... me and your dad and you to boss it about." Amy Barlow: "So you're going to have it?" Michelle Connor: "Yeah, I am. As long as I can count on my number one babysitter." Amy Barlow: "Yeah, 'course. I'll look after the baby all the time and we can watch ''Powerpuff Girls ''together." Michelle Connor: "What if it might be a boy?" Amy Barlow: "Well, I don't believe in gender stereotypes, Michelle." Category:2016 episodes